Desperation
by RougerTXR388
Summary: With Weiss dying in her arms, Ruby confesses her love in a desperate hope to keep Weiss alive long enough for help to arrive. Twoshot Semi whiterose Rated T for dark themes First attempt at fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own RWBY, which is intellectual property of Monty Oum  
>Also this is my first fic, so criticism is welcome.<br>**

**Intro**

****Teams RWBY and JNPR were sent out to kill a powerful Grimm and most were wounded in the attempt, and are recuperating at their base camp. Weiss and Ruby were the only ones capable and set off together since the beast had been severely wounded and they couldn't risk it getting away. They managed to slay it, though Weiss was poisoned by this foul Grimm.****

* * *

><p>"Weiss, come on you have to stay strong. You have to stay awake until we can meet up with the others. I know you used up a lot of Aura, but you can't let this stuff get to you. As soon as we reach the others I can get you the anti-venom and you can rest." I tried to keep my voice strong for her, I know she would need it now more than ever. Half supporting her half dragging her along, I moved us along as quickly as I could, hoping against hope I was right and the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR were close.<p>

"Ruby... you know as well as I do, I wont make it there." Her voice was weak, but she was talking, she was conscious, she was still with me. But she was fading fast, I could tell. I fear she is …

No, I can't think like that, she has to make it. Weiss Schnee wouldn't just die, I won't allow it.

"I am NOT going to let you die," my voice cracked on the last word.

"We've been partner's for ten years, we've made it through thick and thin, we're best friends, and as your team leader I order you not to die on me. I wont' loose you Weiss, you're too important to me."

"You dunce... I'm not..." It was a whisper I had to strain to hear. She was barely moving now.

"Weiss, Weiss, you're not what?" I've had to stop, she can't support herself at all anymore without my help. "Weiss, wake up, you can't sleep now," I'm frantic now, she's almost unconscious, barely here with me. "You have to keep talking, you have to stay with me."

I can't keep the tears back anymore, as I pull out the last signal flare we have and fire it off, hoping someone will see, someone will come.

Just as the flare goes off, she collapses, and I with her, holding on to the most important person in my life.

My best friend since Beacon

Since we became a Huntresses.

The one and only love of my life.

I'm losing her.

And I've never told her I love her.

"Please don't die." It was a feeble plea. "I can't loose you Weiss, I love you." Slowly her eyes opened. Desperately clinging to this last hope, I let it all out. "Ever since Beacon, our first year as partners. You were so beautiful, so talented. I always just wanted you to like me. I was so happy when we became friends. Our first few weeks were rocky and strained, but you were so kind, you tried so hard to be a good teammate and a good friend. Without you I would never have made it through Beacon. You had my back through everything, you saved me so many times. And even when we weren't in danger, when we were just studying, or doing our nails or trying on clothes or talking about cute boys, and even when we had our fights, I counted every day with you precious and dear to my heart. Every day I've loved you more and more. Every day in Beacon, every day of the last six years as huntresses, I've wanted to tell you this, hoping that you would feel the same. So you can't leave me here without you, I love you too much, so please, you can't die."

"Ruby..." she breathed, reaching up to cup my face. "I know... I've always known."

"Weiss," I gasped, " why did you never say anything? If you knew how I felt, then you knew I was to scared to ever say anything to ruin our friendship. Why didn't you ask me?"

The look of sadness on her face broke my heart to see.

"Ruby... you... were my first... and truest friend. The only person... to ever be close to me. You mean more to me... then everything in the world. And because of that... you've always... deserved better than me."

"Weiss, I-I don't understand, you mean everything to me. You're the only person I've ever loved, the only person I could ever love this much." My hands are shaking, and I can barely see her through the tears.

"That's precisely... why you … deserve so much more... than me. Ruby... you are the one person... I would give up everything... to make happy. Daddy's money... the company... my family... my name... Myrtenaster... being a huntress... even my life, I … would give it all up... in a second... if I could …

return the love you have for me. I tried... so hard... so many times... I tried to love you... but I just couldn't do it... it's the only thing... I've ever truly wanted... to be able... to love you...and... I failed you. I've... never said anything... all these years... because...I can't... live with myself... for... hurting you... like this. So please... let me go... so I can... never hurt you... like this again."

"WEISSSS. Please don't go" I am shrieking now, "I don't care about that Weiss," trying to make her understand. Pleading with her.

"I can't go on without you! Please don't go. That's enough for me. Please don't leave me, please."

"I'm sorry Ruby... for everything"

I can hear an emergency airship's engines heading our way.

Through my tears, I can see she has closed her eyes again. I can't tell if she's breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I decided to leave it ambiguous as to what happens to Weiss in the end so you can determine for yourself if she decided to live or die for Ruby's sake.**

**Thanks for Reading. Again criticism and reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own nothing, RWBY is all Monty's.**

**I decided after writing the first one, that it needed some closure, and have decided to write this ending to Desperation. **

**Also, if you don't like heartbreak or sadness, it hasn't gone away. Discontinue reading here if that is the case for you.**

* * *

><p>A soft kiss on my lips is what woke me. Slowly opening my eyes to see her's. Perfect silver, framed by dark red. My heart hurt so much seeing the sad smile on her face.<p>

"Ruby...?"

"Hey Weiss."

"Whe- where " she put a finger over my mouth, quietly cutting me off.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Everything is going to be alright."

"Ruby... Ruby you shouldn't have saved me. Not after that, … not after what I did to you. You should have left me there."

"No Weiss, you know I couldn't do that, I could never let you die. Just like I know you wouldn't let me."

The tears in my eyes were too hard to hold back any longer.

"Ruby... I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I couldn't have lived with myself, I still can't."

"Weiss, it's okay, just .." I cut her off.

"No Ruby, please don't. I tried so hard, all I wanted was to love you. I tried everything, I just, …

I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry."

"Weiss, stop.." My heart was aching.

"I still can't. As much as I want to, as much as it hurts, I still can't. Please, please just let me go Ruby."

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I just can't. I can never let you go. I love you too much for that." I couldn't look at her anymore. It hurt too much. I turned away.

"Ruby please, just go, after what I did..."

"Weiss,..." she turned my head back, once again silencing me with her fingers. "I forgive you. I know you love me just as much as I love you. You wouldn't have tried so hard if you didn't love me back. Whatever the reason you can't admit it, whatever is holding you back, I don't care. I will wait for you for as long as it takes. I've loved you for so long, and I've worked to hard to save you, I just... I can't give you up. So please, forgive yourself."

She didn't understand, and it hurts so much.

"Ruby, … I can't. I've tried, but ever since I was a little girl, ever since my mother died,... something inside me has been broken. I can't fix it, it won't heal. I've tried, for you, I tried so hard. I just can't do it." Clutching her close, and sobbing into her, "I'm sorry."

"Then let me help. Let me heal your broken heart and share mine with you. Let me help Weiss."

"I-I..."

Something inside my aching heart shifted. Just a little. And it hurt just a little less. Maybe I can. For her.

"I'll try."

"Thank you Weiss. Get some rest. I'll watch over you."

That sad smile was still there, as I closed my eyes, and I see a small tear trailing down. Maybe one day I can make it happier for her.

I dreamed. I dreamed of Ruby. Her smile, her laugh, how beautiful she has always been to me. How many times she has saved my life. How much I really do love her. She was right. I really do love her. I love her so much it still hurts, even in my dreams.

When I wake up, hearing the heart monitor. It's beeping strongly along with my heart. Before I've even opened my eyes I resolve to tell her she was right. I'm going to tell her that I love her. Maybe then my heart will stop aching so.

Maybe then I can stop her crying over me, like now.

"Ruby..." my voice was less than a whisper. I couldn't make it any louder. My throat sore, and raspy. Opening my eyes I try to look around hoping to find her. The room was unfamiliar. But Yang and Blake were on the side. On a small couch. Both looked tired, and pale. Yang was clutching a piece of paper to her chest, trembling, a few tears running down her face. Blake, was trying to console her, a tear rolling down her cheek as well.

I tried to call out to them, but my voice wasn't working still, and they weren't looking at me. Looking around I saw a small glass of water on a table beside my bed. Trying to reach for it, my arm felt numb.

I only succeeded at knocking it off the table. Blake turned to see me, her face a mixture of surprise, relief, and sorrow.

She patted Yang once, and got up. Retrieving the cup from the floor, she filled it at the small sink in the room.

"Here" Accepting the small glass, I sipped the water. It was slightly warm, and soothed my throat enough to speak.

"Thank you Blake." She only nodded, looking unwilling to speak. Looking around the room I couldn't see the one person I was looking for.

"Blake... where's...Ruby. I have something to tell her. I have to tell her she was right. I have to tell her I love her."

As pain flashed across Blake's face, Yang started sobbing. Stepping quickly over to her, Blake sat down next her, holding her tightly. Looking back up at me she continued.

"When we found you two, you were almost gone. We got you the anti-venom and rushed here as fast as we could. You were barely with us. The doctors did everything they could, but they said that the damage had been done. The venom had attacked your heart, and they said it would give out in a few days You needed a transplant, but there weren't any donors available. Ruby was devastated. She couldn't let you go. She said that if your heart was broken, she'd give you hers. That was four days ago, and the day after she left. She told Yang she was going to see Summer."

Ruby wasn't here. She was at her mother's grave. She shouldn't have gone. The area around there was dangerous, and with her in such a state she might get hurt.

"Why haven't you gone and gotten her. She could get hurt out there." Even Blake was crying now.

"We did Weiss. But she was in bad shape when we got there. When we got her back, she had lost a lot of blood. The doctors said she probably wasn't going to make it either. She was conscious for a little bit though. She said... she said she..."

Yang had gotten, and now she was making her way to my side, still sobbing.

Between the sobs,

"She said,... she wasn't... going... to let you... die... no matter what."

She handed me the paper she had been clutching so tightly.

Weiss,

I'm sorry for putting you through this. I'm sorry for hurting you so much, for putting so much pressure on you. I love you so much, and I can't let you die. I'll never let you die. Since I broke your heart, I'll give you mine so you can heal. I'll leave you Crescent Rose, so she can protect you. Please take care of Blake and Yang for me. Farewell my angel, I'm with you always.

_Ruby Rose_

_Thus Lovingly I Scatter_

I'm never going to get to tell her I love her.

Yang clutched at me tightly.

"She's gone Weiss."

* * *

><p><strong>I am still not to proud to say I cried writing this too. I'm not sure if it's just what I wanted, but it'll do.<strong>

**Again, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review or PM me to let me know what else you'd like me to write or if you have any questions you'd like answered about the story.  
><strong>


End file.
